


【静临】【纯肉向】要求穿一条小小哒迷你裙

by ThornVineLily



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Orihara Izaya, Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Feminization, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, Kink Meme, Library Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Top Heiwajima Shizuo, Verbal Humiliation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16700560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornVineLily/pseuds/ThornVineLily
Summary: 原标签（已筛选整合）：-女装-口交-指淫-后入-淫语-图书馆play-He-语言侮辱-静临-女性化（个人感觉没有。。。）-微dom/sub





	【静临】【纯肉向】要求穿一条小小哒迷你裙

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Required to wear a tiny mini skirt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14881328) by [musicmainiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmainiac/pseuds/musicmainiac). 



“你看见折原临也今早穿的是啥了吗？”

“对！我直接不敢相信他还没被赶出学校，或者甚至还没被开除！”

 

静雄低吼着攥紧了拳头，为此有两个原因。第一个当然是，那个跳蚤名字的被提及。第二个原因是因为这已经是第九次学生们在谈论那跳蚤搞的什么事情了。并且静雄还不知道是什么事，这就让他更恼火和坐立不安了。

 

眼下他们的确同班，但是静雄眼下在满学校干活,因为他最近跟一群鼠辈干了一架。可怜的金发不得不乖乖做擦洗卫生间的地板，扫屋顶还有鬼知道什么的活计，而此时临也明显是在干某些令人震惊，伤天害理，并且可能是违法的事情。

 

静雄想要知道实情想得厉害到他抹窗户都抹得用力了些。他听到小小的卡啦一声，回过了神。刚才在谈论临也的几个男生已经走了，而静雄则被独自落在一个几乎从来没人用的教室里。

 

静雄并不在乎临也做了或正在做什么事。他根本一点都不关心他。真的！他想了解那个黑发搞事情小能手干了什么只是出于纯粹的好奇心。还有想知道会不会影响到静雄自己。

 

当他神游想像临也可能搞出的事时，教室门打开了，他的校长*走了进来。

 

“静雄你干完了吗？”

 

静雄一惊，转过身来面对着他的老师。

 

“啊，对我刚弄完最后一扇窗户。”

“很好，因为我这还有一项活要你干。”

 

静雄边解开他白半袖的纽扣边叹了口气。今天是真心的热死个人。要把活人烤熟的那种热死个人。特别是他还干了一天的活，比别人还热。

 

“别担心，这是今天的最后一件工作了，要是你做得好的话我就免掉你剩下的惩罚。”

 

老师对静雄笑着，明显是对他做的工作很满意。

 

“谢谢，前田先生。十分感激。”

“你当然会感激，这都快40度了！你的确有超乎常人的体力，但我也并不觉得你对高温能忍得比别人多。”

 

前田对他自己的笑话笑了两声，示意男孩跟上他，静雄照做了。接下来的一路他们都没有说什么，目的地好像是图书馆。

 

“里面大概有46箱装箱的书，我要你把它们拆箱按正确顺序摆好。”

 

静雄点点头，没有很带劲。这么热的天气并不容人动作太多。

 

前田转身要走，又在门口停下了。

 

“啊，差点忘了。已经有一个学生自愿来图书馆帮忙了，所以你能额外有个人帮把手。他*大概已经忙着了，你应该赶紧去帮忙。”

 

然后他就走了出去，把静雄留在那做社区服务工作。静雄自己走到了图书馆后部，箱子都堆在那。帮忙的那个男的应该已经在那儿了，但他还是不紧不慢的。就像之前说的那样，这样热的天是不允许人身体动作太多的。

 

手插在兜里，静雄溜达到了后排。随着他走得越来越近，渐渐能听到隆隆的闷响声和不时的新书砸下的声音。不管是谁在那干活，都很明显的并没有努力在干。

 

“嘿，我来了，你能轻松点了。”

 

静雄穿过了一堆堆的书和盒子。

 

但是映入他眼帘的，却是一副格外惊喜的光景。

 

“我靠……”

 

的确。他现在正在看着一个妹子，正弯着腰的妹子。她的裙子滑上去了，什么都能看见。真心的是什么都能看见。要静雄自己说的话，那妹子可有副好臀。还加上条红色蕾丝内裤？那就更是让金发男生的性器兽性大发了。

 

“你说什么了吗？”

 

娘的他竟然说出声来了吗。现在那妹子肯定就会觉得他是那种变态，只会盯着女生的。。。

 

“哎呀，小静，是你哦！可没想到你是那个负责码书的人。但是我猜你今天是为学校做了各种各样奇怪的活吧，看你身上全都黏糊糊的。并且这也能解释我为什么一整天都没看见你啦~”

 

临也正正对着金发男生的脸嗤笑着。他在那笑得一脸幸灾乐祸还穿着那操蛋的女生制服。去他妈了个巴子的，但是实话说他穿着实在很好看。那大概就是为什么静雄的下面没冷静下来的原因。

 

临也站在那儿，穿着那套制服挂着一脸无邪的笑容，看起来就是一个天杀的罪恶体。他还是穿着和静雄一样的白色短袖，但底下却不是裤子，而是一条裙子。一条小小的，短短的，狗日的迷你裙。

“看见什么你喜欢的东西了吗小静？”

“你操他妈的穿的是什么你个他妈的跳蚤？”

 

静雄听起来很暴躁，但是他的眼睛粘在临也的大腿上。那对腿看起来很美味。洁白无暇，牛奶一样的颜色，简直就是在求着被揉弄。

 

“你一句话里带了两句’他妈的’哦。小静一定是很喜欢我的新形象啦。”

 

这句话让静雄脸红了，直直看入了黑发的眼中。它们是红的，很美，里面又有戏谑闪烁着。

 

“你他妈为什么要穿着条裙子，跳蚤？”

“不是明摆着的嘛？天气对于穿我平常的长裤来说太热啦。”

“所以你就决定穿条手绢来遮身？你疯了吧。”

“啊呀呀，小静这是在关心我吗？”

“怎么，我他娘的为啥要关心你这种水蛭的癖好？”

 

临也前倾了那么一点点，让他的唇在金发露出的胸膛前方徘徊，跟小猫一样呼噜噜地哼着。他妈跟小猫一样呼噜噜地哼着。

 

“你应该关心，因为可能会有哪个你之外的人来要了我呀。”

 

听到这里静雄僵住了。同一张嘴压上了对方灼热的皮肤，咬下了一口。并不疼，只足够让金发男生打个寒战。然后那对唇就开始在那个地方吮吸，还舔舐着。

 

静雄不是很明白现在是什么情况，但是出于某种原因他觉得比之前更热了，同时——觉得更舒服了。他低下头，看到黑发用他那粉嫩的舌头，舔着金发每寸裸露的皮肤。然后舔吻开始渐渐向上游走了到锁骨和脖子。然后到了下巴边缘最后来到……

 

“你不阻止我吗？”

静雄过了一小会才意识到浅吻已经停下了，话语是从悬在他自己的嘴前方的那对唇里吐出的。他能感觉到炙热急促的呼吸喷到他自己的唇上。

 

“你他妈想要我阻止你么？”

 

实习情报屋的嘴角挑了起来，愉快地咯咯笑出了声。

 

“绝对不要。”

 

随机静雄就投入了事后他所认定是他这辈子有过的最热的吻里。整个吻都很热，很欲求不满。他们两个都在用舌头打着仗，饥渴地触碰着对方的身体，像生命的意义就在于此一样。静雄能感觉到他紧压着裤子的勃起。他需要更多。

 

两人分开了，深深地喘息着。黑发的眼睛诉说着他也有多么想要更多。静雄也打算给他更多。

 

静雄在黑发的脸上一个个地印着吻，他的手慢慢地滑到了情报屋的小裙子那里。那裙子真心的什么都遮不住。

 

“你真的是穿着这玩意来的学校吗？”

 

静雄轻轻勾勒着裙子的腰际线，小小地扯了一下来指示“这玩意”是什么，同时也一直抚摩着临也背部小弧度上的皮肤。

 

黑发人儿呻吟了一身，急促地吸进了一口气。不知怎么，金发的触碰让他变得比自己预料中的还要热了起来。

 

“对呀。你吃醋啦？”

“我当然吃醋了你个跳蚤！你几乎什么都没穿出来到处乱跑，你这饱满的圆臀露着，还加上你漂亮的一对细腿儿一览无余。并且我甚至不是第一个看到你的！别的男的先看到了。这样可不行，是不是？”

“不-不。”

“我没问你。”

 

临也呜咽了一声。静雄这个攻气满满的，野性的一面莫名的就让他服从了。他不想服从，但是他必须服从。

 

临也突然被转了个身，背对着金发。他感觉到强壮有力的双手推着他的背，把他弯腰按到一张桌子上。他们是怎么搞到桌子这边来的已经显得不那么重要了。现在唯一重要的就是那双有力的手触碰着，摩挲着那瘦小的身体。这浅尝辄止的抚摸已经快要把临也逼疯了。

 

“求你了，求你了小静。”

“求我什么？”

 

金发男生调戏道，把手带过他面前蕾丝包裹着的好臀上。当临也感觉到他的臀瓣被分开，一根手指玩弄着他的入口时临也呜咽了一声。

 

“求你操我吧！”

 

临也现在很饥渴了。他很硬了，很热，他需要更多的摩擦和触碰。

 

静雄嗤笑了一声，脑子里形成了一个恶劣的想法。他继续玩弄着那浑圆的臀瓣，然后开始以温柔到几乎带着爱意的动作，缓缓地脱下那蕾丝。他确保了布料在呻吟着的黑发的穴口处摩擦得格外多。当女式内裤完全被脱下来丢到地板上的某处之后，静雄就向那已经微启而红润的唇间塞入了三根手指。它们几乎是不顾一切地随着深深吸入的一口气被收了进去。静雄能感觉到那粉嫩的舌在用尽可能多的唾液覆盖着它们。

 

把手指都覆上了唾液之后，临也就让那些手指胡乱地从他口中滑出。他真的迫不及待想让那炙热的肉刃进入他了。感觉到一根手指进入他时，黑发闭上眼睛抖了一下。天，静雄干这事的时候感觉好太多了。

 

第一根手指之后接连来了第二根，第三根。他正在被很好地扩张着。临也感到那些大而强壮的手指推挤，触碰和扩展着他的内里。他己经在高潮的边缘了。

 

“静-小静-小啊嗯，求，ple…求……艹我…啊”

“我现在不就是在干这个吗？”

“不-不，不是用你的嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯手-手指啊…”

“不用手指？但是你又没说我具体该用什么艹你啊，知道吧。”

 

临也烦躁地呻吟呜咽着。那个金发男生竟然有胆表现得那么拽那么有控制性？那可是临也的特权，别人谁也不能跟他抢。

 

“啊啊啊哈哈，嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯嗯……”

“看起来你很享受我的手指啊，临也君。”

 

好吧，也许有人可以跟他抢。并且出于某种未知的原因，临也的确很享受这种感觉。非常享受。

 

看到身下的男生因每一次被碰到前列腺而尖叫出声时，静雄轻笑起来。他更用力地抽动着手指，确保他每次都能碰到临也的敏感点，同时他的另一只手从一瓣臀滑到另一瓣雪白紧致的臀，捏了一把。静雄的确想在他身上留下标记。

 

临也实在受不了了。感觉着静雄粗大的手指在他身体里冲撞着，每次都他妈能顶到他的前列腺。在他大腿上的那只手捏得越来越紧了。每一次触碰都在让情报屋越来越接近释放的临界点。

 

当金发前倾咬下他面前裸露肩膀上的一小块皮肤时，他听见了一声半是尖叫的呻吟，感觉到黑发人儿抓紧了他的手指。静雄简直无法忍住自己的笑声了。

 

“诶呀呀。我看你真的是很享受我的手指嘛临也君。但是你当然会的啊。一个像你这样的小荡妇活着就是为了有点儿什么东西来填满你的洞的对不对。”

 

临也没有动。他试着尽可能快地从自己的高潮中回过神来，他需要把控制权夺回来。因为他很确定再这样下去的话，自己就会脖子上拴着条皮带让静雄牵着他遛遍整个池袋。并且他还会爱死那样的。

 

金发男生呢，则没有计划要把自己刚得的一点胜利还回去。实际上，他想要更多这种控制和支配黑发的感觉。

 

静雄舔了舔唇，看到临也为他的语言微颤了一下，便说了下去。

 

“你喜欢别人把你当成个飞机杯对待吧。你是真的想要我操你。那就是为什么你打扮成了这副像是来自某个色情电影的淫荡女学生的原因。”

 

临也又呻吟了一声。他还能感觉到那些手指在他的身体里，但是静雄所向他抛出的那些词句和侮辱都再次让他的身体发起热来。他能感觉到他的性器又兴奋起来了。他想要金发男生进入他。

 

“是-是。”

“是吗？所以这条小裙子是为我穿的？”

“是。”

 

静雄的手指开始缓慢地进出，让黑发忍不住地呻吟着。

 

“既然这是为我穿的，你为什么不就直接来告诉我该怎么处置你呢？”

 

静雄当然是在调戏他的，但是他还是想要加快一下进展。他的勃起已经开始变得很难受了。

 

“我…我想要你用你的肉刃操我……这里。”

 

临也然后就把手放在他的臀瓣上往两边分开，展示出他已经被扩开了的后穴，那手指还在里面进出着。

 

静雄的理智线就是在这时崩坏的。

 

*原文用了principal，后面却用了老师teacher。。。所以按照原文翻了，大家请忽略。。。QWQ

*中文里他她无差英文里有差。。。日文大概有的吧。。。？所以下文静静知道是男生。。。细节请忽略

*作者原文里句号就很多，到最后莉莉实在看不下去了，改了几个。。。细节请忽略

*英语的日常脏话真的很没创意。。。莉莉在这方面也不很有创意。。。求有人来教下莉莉怎么说脏话（什么鬼）

*呻吟的拟声什么的(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻没法再忽略了！！！英语里面可以用一串字母表示中文不行！！！大写强调呻吟的部分中文只能黑体！！！因为欲迷心窍而话都断断续续的词英语可以拆单词中文不行！！！！Shizu-chan本身特么静在前小在后还有shi和zu两个音节中文你要我怎么拆？怎么拆？？！/歇斯底里/

特别后面上本垒这种玩意只会多不会少。。。〒▽〒默默为自己的自作孽点蜡。。。这才一半。。。

 

“好啊，你个小荡妇。既然你这么想要我的老二，你要不然就直接告诉我你具体怎么想要它吧。

 

临也听到了皮带解开的声音，然后是裤子拉链拉下的声音。他忍不住尽可能地转过身去，来看一眼他所想要的东西。

静雄对黑发唇间逃出的呻吟嗤笑了一声。他看着瘦小的男生打了个寒战，还实际拢了拢腿。可能是等不及到腿软了吧。要是那还不算是对他自尊心的高度赞扬的话，他就不知道什么算了。

 

“你喜欢它啊？”

 

静雄又开始调戏他了，缓缓撸动着他硬挺的性器。

 

“我……我想口它。”

 

这句话未经大脑就从临也的嘴中跳了出来。但是他真的是想要尝尝那个器官。仅仅是它的模样就够让临也流涎水。静雄肯定至少有20公分半（8英寸），并且年轻的情报屋知道他还会再长。

 

静雄听到他这话怔了一下，但是很快就反应过来了，发出了低沉磁性的笑声。他简直不敢相信他对这个控制狂的影响力之大。

 

“是吗？你真的是想吮它？哈，那就来吧你个脏娼妇。跪下。”

 

临也服从了。就静雄所用的那种语调，就算你也是会听从的，所以别评判他的做法。

 

黑发跪到了地上，他的衬衫起皱了，扣子解下了一半，展示着他粉色的已经很硬了的乳头，他的裙子还是提起着的，所以他的臀，长筒袜和他硬起来的性器都露着。

 

“继续呀，用你那张小淫嘴装下我的老二。全部放进去，直到填得满满当当的为止。”

 

舔着静雄的勃起，临也呻吟起来。味道很苦，但是对情报屋来说却莫名的甜美。他继续舔了几下，然后开始把那玩意收入嘴中。

 

他在不噎住的前提下尽可能地把那个器官吞了进去，但是那样进去的并不多。他毕竟不是老司机。突然临也感觉到一只手放到了在他的后脑上。它没有往前推或往后拉，它就是在那。

 

“来啊。你那里面还有地方呀临也君。我知道你是想把我的老二吞得更深的吧。”

 

黑发呻吟了一声，让上方的金发感到了令人愉悦的振动。临也把肉刃吞向了更深处，放松着喉咙来让自己不至于窒息。整个过程很慢，但是对他们两个人来说都很有感觉。

 

几分钟后，临也调整了一下他嘴里的侵入物，开始动起了舌头。边舔边小幅度地动着头，临也可以听到金发怪物在他头顶上的某处低声呻吟。受到了鼓舞一样，体形更小的男生继续了他的服务，在给对方口交的过程中发掘着自己的愉悦。

 

静雄可以感觉到他下腹里的紧绷感。他快了，但是艹，他真的很想在临也里面去。嗯，另一个里面。他轻轻拽了下临也的头发来让黑发停下，他也那么做了。

 

“就算我很想看见你喝我的精液，我还是更想射到你的屁股里面。

 

呜咽。临也又呜咽起来了。他轻轻把金发的部件解放出来，发出有点响的“啵”一声。然后他就坐在那儿，向上看入静雄咖啡色的双眼里，好像在等命令。

 

“嗯？你还在等什么？站起来趴到桌子上去，我好干你。”

 

临也站了起来，他的腿直发软，不稳。他的心狂跳着，他的呼吸也很急促。他弯腰把上身躺到桌子上时，内心一直饥渴得要尖叫。这样以来他就有个什么东西能抓着了。

 

“腿再张开点。”

 

临也照做了，脸颊上的红晕又深了几分。

 

“这副样子很适合你啊，知道吧。”

 

静雄说着这句话的时候往黑发里面推进了三根手指，确保他完全被扩张了。他们都玩得这么开心了，现在再弄疼他没意义。

 

手指重新进入临也身体的时候临也身体绷紧了一瞬，但还是很快放松了下来。金发把手指拔出来之后向手心里吐了口唾沫，弄出挺响的粘稠的一个声音。黑发有些厌恶地皱起了鼻子，但是那英俊怪物不拘小节的一面不知怎么的，让临也更兴奋了。

 

在进入之前，金发确保了他把自己的茎体很好地都涂满了。随着一声闷哼，他放开了自己的东西，转而把临也的臀瓣分开。然后他就慢慢地开始进入那炙热的，紧致的入口。两人都在享受着这漫长的，折磨人的无上欢乐中的每一秒钟。

 

静雄全部滑入后临也感觉撑得非常之紧。他的确觉得特别特别疼，但跟金发把他撑到这个程度的快感比起来，疼痛简直不值一提。金发男生比他的按摩棒大多了。

 

过了一小会，适应了那感觉后，静雄就向前挺了起来。他开始加快了速度，让临也的呻吟变本加厉地涌出。

 

很快黑发就在配合金发扭着腰，来寻求更多的快感。那感觉真的太爽了。静雄忍不住也呻吟起来。他停止调戏临也已经有段时间了，决定了全身心投入情报屋高温的甬道里去。

 

 

“ ** **啊啊啊啊啊啊**** …哈，哈，哈 Shhhhh-小静，哈，再做一次…”

“什么？再做一次什么？”

 

静雄太专注于自己的愉悦了，甚至都没发现他找到了临也的敏感点。一听到那些呻吟和尖叫，还有黑发男生嘴中所不断吐出的他的名字，他就忘掉了自己有多嗨。

 

“哦，你说这个么？”

 

静雄往临也的前列腺上用力一挺，让他尖叫出了声。

 

“ ** **对，对**** … ** **哈**** 嗯嗯嗯呢，那-那里……求你，再重、重一点…”

“你知道你这样真的很适合你自己吧。趴在桌子上，腿为我张着，求着要我的老二。我喜欢你这样，所以你干脆就再多求一些吧？”

“ ** **呵啊**** 嗯，哈求-求……”

“你说什么？”

 

静雄又向前挺了一点。

 

“ ** **啊，**** 哈，哈求你了静雄请艹-操我 ** **啊**** ，请操我…用你的大哈嗯嗯嗯大肉棒……用你的大肉棒干我的屁股…我想要它进得又重又快又深，求~你了静雄——。”

 

静雄闷哼了一声，恢复了自己的节奏，只是比之前更用力更快了。他们两个都带着满溢的愉悦和感觉呻吟着。

 

又过了几次抽插后静雄能感觉到自己越来越接近高潮了。临也平躺在桌上死抓着桌沿，指节都发白的样子告诉对方他也快了。静雄放开了黑发的腰，用空下来的一只手去抚慰他被忽略的部位。动作的幅度跟抽插的幅度一样，来自两边同时的刺激让临也眼前直冒星星。

 

只几次撸动和抽插后他就去了，静雄很快也去了。带着低吼出的一声黑发人儿的名字，他把自己炙热的浊液射了进去。

 

两个男生等着自己从高潮里回过神来。静雄先恢复过来了。他把裤子提起来，拉上拉链系好皮带，让衬衫大敞着。只在他的呼吸平稳下来之后，他才意识到有多么热。金发想去窗边抽烟，但是他的眼睛就是没法从面前的情景上拔开。

 

临也还在呼呼喘着气。他还趴在桌子上，他的腿因为刚才的欢愉而软软地耷着。静雄还能注意到他的精液从临也的长筒袜上流下来，让他又感到一阵兴奋的战栗。但是从黑发眼中的神情来看，他经不起再来一发。

 

“我就那么好看嘛小静？”

 

临也满血复活。

 

“我还是更喜欢你嘴巴里塞着我鸟的时候。”

 

这么说的确让临也脸红了，但他还是要反咬一口。

 

“你当然喜欢啦小~静。那么现在你帮我穿好衣服怎么样，别等到…”

临也甚至都没说完话，因为有脚步声传到了男孩们的耳朵里。他们两个都僵住了一秒钟，惊得动不了了。一开始的惊吓过去后，他们就开始清理现场。

 

静雄迅速地把他的衬衫扣上了，抓起了地上的红内裤，开始清理地上和桌子上的白浊。

 

“你他妈在干什么？”

 

临也现在挺慌。他整个一团糟。他的衬衫大部分没系扣，他的裙子上面全是精痕，他的长筒袜和屁股上也涂满了精液，他的头发乱七八糟的并且这么一烂摊子之上，那傻逼还在拿他的内裤当抹布用。

 

“我在救你那好看的脸面。”

 

静雄用几乎跟情报屋一样凶狠的语气小声回应道。确认好他擦干净了每一点精痕之后，他环顾四周，好像在找什么东西。然后他拿起一个空箱子放到了桌子上。

 

再没说一句话，临也感觉到自己被公主式抱起，然后被塞进了箱子里。他的姿势很尴尬并且地方也很挤，但是他没出声。

 

“现在你呆着别动，别出声。”

 

他刚把内裤扔进去合上箱子，前田就出现了。

 

“啊，静雄。工作得怎么样了？”

“呃，都还行。”

“很好，很好。啊，你没事吧？你脸有点红……”

“哈，不，不我没事。就是，呃，今天太热了。”

“的确。但是你还真厉害啊静雄。在这种非人条件下工作了一整天。”

“不，不没事。我找到了可以让我从高温上分分心的东西。”

“真的？也许你愿意和我分享下是什么？”

“嗯，是，呃…是个很小，很软还有，啊，的东西。”

 

过了一会年长的男人开口了。

 

“所以你打算告诉我是什么吗？”

“不，先生。你得自己猜。”

 

静雄完全不知道自己都在胡扯些什么，但是不管他扯了什么，貌似都算是足够引开注意力了。临也呢，则无比艰难地在试图憋笑。

 

“哈-哈哈，那么我会想想那是什么的，但是你现在解放了。你可以回家了。临也可以走…话说临也去哪了？”

“去卫生间了。他说他感觉身上黏糊糊的想去清理下。”

“哦，好吧。那告诉他他也可以走了。”

 

静雄用力点点头，看着他的老师走向门口，嘟囔着什么小的，又软又湿的东西。

 

警报解除后，静雄打开箱子，发现临也在那儿笑得像个白痴，手放在嘴上，大概是想要捂住笑声。

 

“你知道吗小静，把恋人称为是’某个又小，又软又湿的东西’真的一点都不浪漫哦。”

“嗯，你就是那样的啊。并且谁说我们是恋人了？我还是看你不爽。”

 

静雄这么说着把黑发毫不费力地从箱子里拽了出来，放到了桌子上。金发的手松松地圈住临也的腰。他们都感觉很放松，在彼此的怀抱里很……快乐。”

 

“喂喂小静。夺走女孩子的处女可要负责呀。”

“噢，搞笑吗，你还处女？塞尔提告诉我这话我都不会信。”

“那么说很不礼貌啊小静！我真的是处女啦！”

 

静雄看起来还是将信将疑，但要是假的的话临也就不会坚持这么说了。知道是这样的，金发莫名对小小的黑发男生有了一种保护感。他收紧了环住临也腰的双臂，开始亲吻他白皙的脖颈。然后他咬了下去，吮咬着直到那块皮肤变成浅紫色为止。

 

“好了。现在你真的就是我的了。”

 

临也有些讶异，一只手轻轻碰着静雄刚刚印下的吻痕，另一只手搭在宽阔的肩膀上。思维回归了之后，黑发露出了一个真诚的微笑，把那傻逼拉下来吻了上去。吻很温柔，但也非常有感觉。

 

一小会后他们分开来喘气，两人脸上都挂着大大的笑容。他们样子都挺傻乎乎的，但是他们谁都不在乎。

 

“你要知道，责任包括送我回家以及确认没有变态掀我裙底，毕竟我没穿内裤。”

“做得到。我在吓人方面很擅长。特别是变态。”

 

临也站了起来，一只手握住了静雄更大的手。黑发捡起已经没用了的女士内裤扔进了垃圾桶。他注意到静雄皱了皱眉。

 

“怎么了？”

“扔掉干吗？我是说，我挺喜欢它穿在你小屁股上的样子的。”

 

临也对此嗤笑了一声。对于一个傻逼人士来说静雄真的太可爱了。并且同时也很帅。天啦临也真是运气爆表。

 

“不用担心小静。这种东西我还有很多呢。在我家。在此时此刻，空无一人的我家。”

 

静雄笑了几声作为回应，然后两人，还牵着手，基本一路跑到了临也家，两个人都并没有关心他们身后心灵被玷污的孩子，失血过多濒死的变态，还有一个非常兴奋的腐女。

 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一篇翻译过的文章！有能力的小伙伴们请还是去看看原版哦w！_(:3」∠❀)_毕竟翻译是再创作，原文总和译文有不同哒！
> 
> 估得超级准真的7000+差不多，第一部分因为三个月没写多少中文东西汉语无能主要直译，有些地方有点生硬致歉。。。后面越来越顺手开挂转到意译模式了，遵从原文表达的意思但是可能不近相似了。毕竟有很努力地在把英文口语感转化成中文口语感，让大家读起来舒服点。接下来也会继续努力的呀！！！


End file.
